


Harry Potter To Throw A Stone Away [Google Translate Writes: Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone]

by GoogleTranslateWrites



Series: Google Translate Writes: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, Gen, Weird, google translate, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoogleTranslateWrites/pseuds/GoogleTranslateWrites
Summary: I put the entirety of 'Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone' through multiple languages in Google Translate, then back into English. This is the result. I highly recommend reading it out loud (even if just in a whisper or miming the words) for additional effect; it's just funnier than skimming through it just by eye. If anyone wants to make a video doing a dramatic reading of it, or anything like that, by all means go ahead (and feel free to promote it in the comments; I'd love to hear it).I intend to post a new chapter every Wednesday, probably in the afternoon or evening (GMT), but my health issues may get in the way sometimes so I can't guarantee perfect consistency.
Series: Google Translate Writes: Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1: The Child Is Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: The Child Is Alive
> 
> In which we meet the Dorleys/Drullies/Dasleys/etc, the world falls, we find out more than we needed to about Dumbledore's underwear, and learn about Uncle Vernon's unrequited crush on the Pope.

**** ** **

But miss, Mr. 4 Dresley are proud inhabitants of Pride Drive, deprived and normal. Thank you very much.  
Dorsley was the director of a company called Groens. It was a very large moustache, but with an unusual body and an adult size. Ms Dorley was thin and shiny and had a normal size, which often helped her navigate the gardens and spy on her neighbours. The dealer had a little boy named Dudley, and they were no longer a beautiful kid.  
Druley had everything he wanted, but also had a secret, and the biggest concern was that someone could find it. They do not believe that anyone will be impatient. Mrs. Potter was Shirlin's sister, but had not met for years. In fact, she said she had no sister and sister and that her sister and her husband were not suffering because of the pain. Dreamers were upset about what their neighbours had said. Drexel Potters knows that the brick is also a baby, but they have never seen it. This is another good reason to protect your pottery. They do not want a doll to confuse the child.

********

Then Mr. and Mrs. Druley woke up from our first Wednesday, and there was no indication that strange and mysterious events were happening everywhere. Drullie smiles as she drives away from her most boring job as Mrs. Drullie cries out on the high chair.  
None of them saw a giant owl in the window.  
In the last eight minutes, Mr. Dorsley took the bag, and Mr Drolley grabbed his thigh and tried to kiss Pope, but he was wrong. As the taste changed, he took the pills to the wall. "When a wealthy man, Kyle, came out of Mr. Darley's house, he got into his car and drove four cars. Take note of the strange sign on the side of the road: The cat reads a map. Dursley noticed for a moment: Then he nodded and looked back. In the corner of the Prius engine a small plant was planted, but it did not see. What did he think? The method must be blinking. Dorley looked at the chick and the cat. Looking back. Mr. Darley looks at the cat in the corner. Now the driver reads the driver - no, look at the sign. Cats can't read maps and labels. Shake Dorley a little and place her on the cat. When he enters the city, he thinks of nothing but the high-level training he hopes he will receive that day.  
But the lessons in the whole city are taught by something other than his head. He was sitting in a fast-paced traffic jam in the morning and could not feel that many guests had been involved. People in clothes. Dorsley couldn't wear fun people. What I saw with young people. He thought in a new way. He touched the Commander's cheeks and his eyes stood beneath the sweat of these strange animals. She whispered excitedly. Dorsley was angry because some of them were not young. It should be old when wearing a green dress. Nerve. Mr Kennley then beat Dorley on the grounds that these people were probably wrong, and that it was a pretext for the people to present something... Yes, it will. Traffic had taken place, and within a few minutes Mr. Dorsley was unconscious again and returned to his vegetable garden.

********

Mr Dursley was always sitting by the window in his ninth-floor office. Not for him, this morning can be difficult. He could not see the clouds parting on a clear day, though the people on the way did not; After seeing the owl, they saw an open mouth and put an owl on her head. Most nights, the owl was not visible. Mr Dersley, on the other hand, was a perfectly normal and delicious day. Five different people said. He made some important phone calls and shouted again. He had a good heart south, thought he would pull his legs and go buy bread at the bakery.  
All the people in the drawing forget the crowd until it is swept away from the stove. He seemed furious as he walked. She didn't know why, but it was embarrassing. My mother whispered and didn't even see the box. She came back, stuffed the donuts in a large bag, she said, and grabbed a piece of it.  
"Potter, that's the last thing. Yes, boy, Harry," I heard.  
Mr. Dersley died. Fear took hold of him. The witch seemed to mean something to them, but a good idea.  
He went out into the street and soon went to his office, his editor was not beaten up, picked up his phone and dialled his house number when it was over. The receiver looked at him with sore hands, thinking... No, he's an idiot. Potter was not such an unusual name. I'm sure there were many people named Potter who was a boy named Harry. Just think, he certainly didn't call his nephew Harry. He had never met the boy. Maybe it was Harvey. Or Harold. Don't worry, Mrs. Drsley had a problem; He was always weak for any mention of his sister. She didn't blame him on the inside...if she had a sister...but also...  
It was hard to focus on the profile of the building tonight and leave about five o'clock since he was so worried he was at the door.  
"Sorry," she cried, the little spouse scattering and almost falling. Seconds later, Mr. Dursley realized he was a man in a tight dressing room. There was nothing serious about the fall of the world. In contrast, razyshvsya's face turned into a broad smile and he called out in the episode: "I'm sorry to apologise, sir. Today he did nothing but finally move." And the old middle and left Mr. Dursley besieged. Mr. Dursley took the path. A complete stranger hugged her around. He thought it was something I could say. he continued. Get in the car and drive home, presenting everything you expected because you had no imagination.

********

The first one entered the room with four questions and did not improve his mood, the brown cat he saw that morning. He was sitting in his garden cage. He was sure of himself; The eyes had almost the same idea.  
"SH!" said Mr. Dursley. Cats do not move. Makes him look stern. Was that normal cat behaviour? said Mr. Dursley. Trying to catch up, he leaves his room. He was still saying something to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had a wonderful and natural day. After dinner, she talks with her daughter to her troubled door and how Dudley learns a new word ("no"). Mr Dursley, of course, tried to play. Then Dudley went to bed, went into the living room and learned the latest news  
"Finally, birdwatchers everywhere report that owls in the country behave very remarkably today. Although owls were not usually seen at night and during the daytime, lead was far from a hundred dawn. Why Owl Sleep Specialists Can't Explain. "Leave the journalist alone." The most mysterious. Now it's everywhere in the MakGufinam showroom. Is it going to rain more today, Jim?  
"Ted," said the meteorologist. “I don't know, but now magnets don't just do normal things. Distant observers like Kent, Yorkshire and Dundee are asking me instead of rain. Maybe people will celebrate a warm night, not last week, people! But I can assure you that you have a wet night tonight.  
Mr. Dasley's right hand was lowered. British stars? Does the rosary want to shine in the sun? Good people with sheets everywhere? Whisper, whisper  
Mother came. Taste in two cups of tea. I'm not good enough to tell you. He clenched his fist in fear. "Hey - Petunia, my dear, you didn't hear about your brother, did you?"  
Unexpectedly, Dasley looked enthusiastic. After all, she often says she doesn't have a sister.  
"No," he said suddenly. "Why?"  
"An interesting story," Dasley complained. "Owl...hungry...there's a lot of interesting people in town now..."  
"And who?" Mrs. Dursley took it.  
"Yes, I just want...maybe...this is for you...you know...your people."  
Mrs. Dursley sipped a cup of tea from her lips. Mr. Dasley asked if he insisted on hearing the name "Potter". He thought he couldn't. Instead, he concluded, "Can your son be generations of the Dudley?"  
The mother said, "Maybe." The light is strong.  
"What's her name? Howard, right?"  
“Harry. If you ask me many times, a bad name. ”  
"Oh yes," Dasley said, punching his heart. "Yes I agree."

********

He didn't even talk about it while he was asleep. When mom Dasley is in the bathroom. Dursley looked out the window of the room and stood outside the garden. The cat is still. I looked at what Privet Drive was expecting. Don't you care about those things? Can I prepare vegetables? If so...if you run into any problems...then I don't think they can handle it.

********

Dasleys sleeping. Mrs. Dasley was already asleep, but Dasley woke up, that's a memory. The last thought he had before going to bed was that if a spider was hit there was no reason to approach it. Dasley. Potter knew he and Petunia were keeping them, and their race...they didn't see how I felt about petunia - they moved and left - they didn't feel they were affected. ...

********

What happened?

********

Dursley may first contact someone who cannot control the sound but the cat did not sleep outside the wall. He sat down to the left of the statue and stared at the woman's path. It's not like banging a car door to the next lane or banging two. Instead, around midnight the cat leaves.

********

The man appears in a corner covered with a cat and looks calm, and you might think he's on the ground. The cat's tail stopped and opened his eyes.  
This person had never seen the gift of honour. He watched the silver on his hair and beard appear tall, thin and old. She is wearing a long skirt, heavy underwear and high heels. His blue eyes were bright, cheerful in the second half of the month, with facial expressions and nose long and curved, as if he had been closed twice. The name of this person is Albus Dumbledore.  
Albus Dumbledore did not understand that he was gone, no longer needed everyone, from name to shoe. He wants to take off his clothes and look for other things. But he seems to know that when they saw the dog watching him from the other side, they followed him. For some reason, watching cats is fun. He smiled and whispered, "I need to know." He found what he was looking for in his pocket. Silver seems lighter. He turned it, grabbed it and pressed it. The nearest lamp post came on a small plate. The next photo disappears in the dark. He double-clicked the Put-Outside button until the single lamp post is on the two small branches, the cat's eyes watching him. When someone looked out the window, even Mrs. Dursley's pimple eyes, they could not see what was happening on the sidewalk. Dumbledore threw off his Put-Outer jacket and walked down the street to number four, where he sat next to the cat by the wall. He did not look for it, but after an America he spoke against it.  
"I want to see you here, Professor McGonagall."  
He turned around the table but lost it. Instead, he smiles at a serious woman with square glasses who have just the shape of signs around her eyes. He also has a jacket, an emerald. His black hair was tight. He looked weird.  
"How do you know me?" the woman asked.  
"Dear teacher, I have never seen such a powerful cat."  
"It's difficult to sit on a brick wall all day," Professor McGonagall said.  
"All day, when are you going to celebrate it?" I have to do a dozen parties and parties here.  
Professor McGonagall was fierce. "Oh yeah, everyone drives, everything's fine," he said impatiently. "You might think they're being more cautious, but it's not...even thugs don't understand that something is happening, it's in their news." He nodded to Dursley's blind window. "I heard it...Ducky swords...Shooting stars...Well, they're not very stupid...they should know something...shooting stars Kent - I bet it's Dedalus Diggle. He didn't know not. "  
"You can't blame her," Dumbledore said softly. "We've had a little party for eleven years."  
"I know," Professor McGonagall smiled. "But there's no reason to lose your mind. People care every day, even if they're not fucked and don't talk gossip." He looked at Dumbledore here, hoping he had something to say to him, but he didn't say, "We'll all find him, we'll find him, I think he's gone, Dumbledore?"  
"It certainly seems," Dumbledore said. "Thanks very much, do you want a drop of lemon?"  
"What? "  
"A drop of lemon. They are very good, I am very happy"  
"No thanks," Professor McGonagall said, as if he didn't think it was time for lemon drops. "Like I said, even if you know who went -"  
"My dear teacher, certainly an intelligent person who you can call anyone with the name, you know, shit - ten years I've been trying to convince people to call his real name: Voldemort. "Professor McGonagall, but Dumbledore, who opened two drops of lemon, probably didn't notice it." Everyone gets confused as we keep saying, "You know who." I see no reason to be afraid to say the name of Voldemort.  
"I know you didn't," said Professor McGonagall, the voice of the wheel and half of the admiration. But you are different. Everyone knows you're the only one you know, well, Voldemort was scared. "  
"Flatter," Dumbledore said softly. "The forces of Voldemort are beyond my arms."  
"Just because you use them decently."  
"Fortunately, it was dark. I didn't have much red when Mrs. Pomfrey told me she loves my new earrings."  
Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are just rumours of the robbery, you know what everyone says? Why did he disappear, and what bothered him?"  
He felt that Professor McGonagall's point was that he had reached out to talk. The hard, cold wall for the real reason is to wait all day for the cat or woman. Look at Dumbledore with such a scary look. It is now. It was clear that everyone who said "everyone" would not believe him until Dumbledore told them he was right. Dumbledore took another lemon droplet and did not respond.  
"What they say," he said, "is that Voldemort appeared on the Gordic Bridge last night and went on to win the pots.  
Dumbledore shook his head. Professor McGonagall appeared. "Lily and James...I can't believe it...I don't want to believe it...Ah, Albus..."  
Dumbledore lit up and kissed on his shoulder. "I know...I know..." she said aloud.  
Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as he continued. It is said that he tried to somehow kill Potter's son, Harry D. Voldemort - and so he left. "  
Dumbledore shook hands.  
"That's right - is that true?" The late Professor McGonagall. "After he finishes...the guy who kills him...he can't kill the baby...great...his post is all...but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"  
"We'll meet," Dumbledore said. "We may never know."  
Professor McGonagall took a napkin and looked into his eyes. Dumbledore took a long time to pull the gold watch out of his pocket and examine it. It was a very rare time. He had twelve hands, not a number. Instead, smaller planets moved. When Dumbledore put it in his pocket and said, "Hagrid Modo, I think he told her she was going to be here on the road?"  
"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't think you tell yourself why you're everywhere."  
"I come to Harry, Auntie and my uncle. I'm the only family now."  
"Don't you mean you can't tell the people who live here?" - Invited Professor McGonagall, he jumped and showed the fourth number. "Dumbledore didn't see it all day, you have to find two people who are less like us, you saw this son his mother hit the street, screaming for sweets, Harry Potter lives here.  
"This is the best place for them," Dumbledore said. "Your uncle and uncle will explain everything to you as you grow up. Write a letter."  
"Letter?" Professor McGonagall repeatedly weakened and sat down on the wall. "Indeed, Dumbledore, how do you think you explain it in a letter that these people will never know is famous -?! A legend - no wonder if called Harry Potter in the future - Harry books are named.  
"Exactly," said Ntamperntor, very half looking for sun glasses. "Turning somebody on is happening enough, it's known before moving on, it's known for something that it can't even remember, you can't see how good it is."  
Dr. McGonagall opened his mouth, changed his mind and ate, then said, "Yes - you are right. But did the young man understand, Dumbledore?" "She looked at her dress as she thought.  
"Hagrid uses it."  
\- You know - wise - can you believe Hagrid with something so great?  
"I believe in Hagrid and my soul," Dumbledore said.  
Dr. McGonagall said in his ear, "I'm not saying his mind is not good enough, but you can't have fun. His voice is heavy on him. You better lift your heart." His eyes. . "Up and down on a signpost, avoiding the hill and looking inside - and another train fell from the sky and got off the road.  
If the body is large and bulky, it doesn't matter to the engine. It was twenty meters long and one meter wide. It looks very good with a nice blanket, with wild and long slender details, and a black beard covering its face, most of them in special shoes like skirts, feet. fish. He held his belly in his dress with his big hand.  
"Hagrid," Dumbledore said, stopping. - Finally. And where did you get the birdcage?  
"Yes, Officer Dumbledore," Vishal said, saying his usual words. - The Black Side gave it to me.  
\- Isn't it okay that you are?  
"Yes - the house was nearly demolished, but before I left, the Mughals would attack him. He had no idea when we were in the car in Bristol."  
Dumblee and Drs. McGonagall really loves the outfit. Inside, as you can see, I was a teenager, a little sad. On her forehead, under a green tree, she looks like unexplored Fry  
"Is this about?" Dr. McGonagall.  
"That's right," Dumbledore said. "He will bear his name."  
"Can't you do anything about it, Dumbledore?"  
"If I can do it, I'm not very good. The chip can go in. I'm still killing in London. It'll be better." Contact Dorsley.  
\- Can you tell me, sir? Hagrid asked. Cut it Big double head towards Harry and give him some to love and smile. Hagrid immediately left the dog and the dog.  
"See you again!" President McGonagall's vision: "Wake up!"  
"S-S color," Hagrid teared up, wrapped in a towel and covered his face. "There's a C I can't bear - James Lily is dead - stay with Harry's sister, Mugga."  
"Yes, yes, sorry, wait, feel Hagrid, or taste it," said Professor McGonagar slowly lowering his hand as Dango Door walked to the lower garden wall. Head to the door. The letter from her shirt wrapped around Harry's blanket returned to the two and at some point left for 3 minutes to see the package. Uprising.  
Dumbledore said, "That's it. There's no business here. You can join this program, too."  
Hagrid calls "Sirius's car. Welcome, Professor McGonagaru-Professor Dumbledore, your wife."  
He focused on the jacket and put on his bicycle to get to the engine. If there is thunder, fall into the night sky.  
"Let's see, Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said, ignoring. Prof. McGonagar shakes his nose.

********

He was driving and Dumbledore was running. In the corner he stopped and took the money. At some point he was gone and twelve lights changed to lights when Privet suddenly brought an orange and could make a cat in the street. Road. He could only get the flag on the fourth pass.  
He said "Hello Harry". He threw his shirt over his skin.

********

The perfect breeze to keep Privet Drive safe and clean is the place where you finally hope for the best. Harry Potter jumped on the blanket and woke up. The little hand clasped her hands beside her, sleeping without realizing that she was a special guest, not knowing she was famous, she woke up a few hours later and the milk bottle woke up. I didn't spend a few weeks knitting and packing with my brother Dudley...he had no idea the secret person wore glasses at the time. "To the Harry Potter-Boy alive!"

********


	2. L.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Dursleys - sorry, the Dorslians - live next to Narcissus, Uncle Vernon gets an unexpected glimpse of fate, the capital city of India has a birthday party, Harry has both a husband and a wife (I mean, yay for polyamorous rep, but child you are ten, you should not be married), Aunt Petunia is possibly involved with the Pentagon, and Harry is rude about a snake and faces the consequences.

It has been more than a decade since the Dorslians woke up early to find his uncle on the stairs, but their personal journey has changed slightly. The sun rises in the beautiful courtyard, and there were four bronze headlights on Narcissus' door. That night Mr. Torsley saw the fate of the sea. The images shown on the Manto screen only show how many times you have passed away. Ten years ago there was a large number of paintings resembling a big purple beach ball in different colours, but Dudel Der Ursley is not a kid and now his first steps show a little boy riding a bicycle. In the room, Coyle accepts his father, who plays computer games with his father. And the mother kisses. There was no room for the other child to be at home.

Harry Potter was still sleeping, but he hadn't slept for a while. Aunt Petunia was awake and her deep voice was the first hippie of the day.  
"Damn, get up now!"  
Harias woke up from the beginning. Aunt knocked on the door again.  
"Get it!" Gnawing.  
Harry listens, goes to the kitchen and sits on the cookie stove. He retreats. Try to remember the dream behind you. It was good to fly a motorcycle inside. Well, he's a flying machine. He had a funny feeling that he had dreamed the same before.  
Aunt returned from the door.  
"Do you stand still?" I asked.  
"Almost," Harry said.  
"Well, go on, I want you to mess with pork. Do not be afraid to burn it. Dundee's birthday is all right."  
Harry shouted.  
\- What did you say? His house was locked.  
"Nothing, nothing..." Delhi's birthday - Can I Forget It? Harry slowly lay down on the bed and started begging for sacks. He pulls a husband into bed and then makes a cake for one of them. Harry served the spiders as he was lying there with leprosy stairs.

After dressing she went to the kitchen. Sweets are hidden on every Doddy's birthday. It seems that Dodel has found a new computer that he wants to mark on his second TV and bike racing. The reason why Dodd wants to put Harry on a racing bike. Dudley's Bean By Harry belonged to Harry, but he couldn't handle it. Harry hadn't seen him, but he was very fast.  
Maybe it has to do with living in a dark cartoon, but Harry has always been young and gentle. Everything she wore was shorter and shorter than the one lime, and Dudley was four times larger. Harry's face was the lightning strike on his forehead. She kept this in mind as much as she could, and how his aunt Petita addressed him was the first question he could ever remember.  
He said, "When your parents die in a car accident." And don't ask questions. Don't ask. This was the first rule of silence with Derris.

Because of the dosage, he went inside the kitchen.  
"Brush your hair." In the morning Uncle Vernon got up and left Harry Hamm.  
...  
When Uncle Hoyt looked at the top of the newspaper and wrote that he wanted a hairdresser Harry, I should have more class. Harry had to stretch more hair than the other men in the class, but it didn't matter, his hair grew easily this way, everywhere.  
Harry arrived at the office of Harry's eggs. Doodle is very similar to Vernon's uncle. He had a large neck, small eyes, two algae blue eyes and a thick pink face with a thick head. Janice Payne of New Guinea often resembles Dudley's angel and Harry is often told that Dudley is like a pig's wrist.  
Harry's table was a plate of bacon and eggs, hard to put in, little space in the Doodle Cost. Dudley Meanwhile, his donations were not available. His face sank.  
"We have sixty-sixty," he said looking at his mother and father. "That was two years ago.  
"Daryl, face it, if you are considered Aunt Khan, my father and mother died."  
"Um, seventy-seven," Dudley said with a blush.  
He saw Aaron Dudley's great charm and to throw the wolf directly into the water. Apparently, Antoine Penitentiary also smells of danger, and he quickly said: "If I didn't go today, I would buy two more gifts. How come it didn't come when there were, like, Popkin's two gifts all gone?"  
Dudley needs a moment. That sounds like a terrible task. Finally he said softly, "So, I'm thirty... I am thirty..."  
There are a total of nine people.  
The Doodle sighed abruptly and took his closest ass. "It's OK."  
Uncle Vinson grew up. "The little guy who just wants his money's worth like father." Dudley's son, fresh! Dudley pulled her hair out.  
At that moment, the phone rang and I answered that Estonia Peninsula Uncle Harry and Vernon Dudley anticipated the engines, camcorder, drone, sixteen remote computer games and magnetic videos. I see Macedonia Albanians fear evil and gold leaf, the semicircular sidewalk statue, and the rage.  
"You don't look good, Vernon," he said. Mrs Feng has broken legs and no longer works. He shook his head like Harry. Dudley's mouth falls. But Harry's pulse every year on the Doodle's birthday. Parents and friends take him to the hamburger theme park or movie. Harry let his wife crazy every year, a grandmother living on two streets. Harry hates there. All the cabbage in the girl smells like home cakes because she can see the image of a cat she has never seen.  
"Now what?" said Aunt Pyatuniya to Harry, the Pentagon, the anger and outrage. Harry knew it was Ms.'s regret. But looking at Taipei, Sunni, Mr. Pau, and Tuftsi, who died for many years, isn't easy.  
Tell Agu Vernon  
"Don't be fooled, Vernon. Hate the man."  
That's why Dolly talking about Harry a lot, even though he does not know him or know him, know snails.  
\- What's your name, friend - Ivo?  
"Celebration in Mallorca," catching Anto Petunia - you can just leave me here," Harry Asha (may watch what he wants in a TV adaptation) and even put his computer on Dudley. Ancient Pythonians seem to want to only eat lemon. "And you're looking for a drowning place too?" Lightweight. - It's gold.  
"I'm not upstairs," Harry said, but they didn't listen.  
"Maybe we'll take her to the zoo," Uncle Petunia said slowly, "...and put him in the car."  
"If this machine is new, it won't just sit..."  
Dudley started crying out loud. In fact, she didn't cry, she cried, she had been crying for years, but if she clicked her strong, shy face, she knew her mother would give her everything she needed.  
"Dinky Duddum, don't cry, your mother won't give me her special booty!" - He shouted at his hands: "It's abvivayuchy!"  
"I...don't want to...it's...or T-to-T!" Dudley was screaming in the middle of a large dead stream. "Always keep it in the CNS trash can!"  
Harry was driving silently through the gap in his mother lap.  
The call rang immediately. "My God, they are here!" said crazy Pyatuniya and Dudley Pierce's best friend reunited with her mother. Pierce is a shameless boy with a rat face. Dudley often plays people's hands because he kept people on the wheel. Dudley stopped crying at the same time.

Half an hour later Harry couldn’t believe his excitement, and for the first time in Dursley’s life, sat in the back of the car with Pierce and Dudley. His aunt and Uncle couldn’t think of anything else, but by the time his sister Vernon Harry left, he had left.  
“I warn you,” said Harry, placing a large badge next to his face. “I warn you, boy, don’t come out until Christmas to Christmas.”  
“I’m not going to do anything,” Harry said clearly. But Uncle Vernon didn’t trust him. No one does.  
The problem was this: Strange things happened to Harry and it wasn’t good to tell the audience that he is not. Suddenly, Hennie, the Pentagon’s aunt, tired of turning Harry’s beard back, took a baked scissors like no other and cut her hair like a hairdresser from the future. With the exception of his hair, he was standing like a “bald” man, covering his face like a “terrible wound”. The next day he slept where his leather jacket was and sunglasses, which made him give a mocking smile. However, he woke up the next morning and found that his hair was the same as Bethany’s. He tried to explain that he could not explain it quickly, but recovered for a week.  
Then Petuno’s aunt tried to persuade her to wear a grape jacket (Old Daddy’s brown balloon) for the second time. Harry couldn’t. When she was about to be kidnapped, she didn’t seem to agree with the manuscript, but Harry certainly didn’t agree. Petunia’s brother decides to throw him in the washing machine, and Harry is not punished for helping him.  
On the other hand, he had difficulty crossing the school roof. Gang Dudley had always seen him as Harry Hari, as always when one was scared as if he were sitting by the fire. (his uncle was screaming at the door of the closet) Police have taken nonsense from Harry’s minister and said that Harry is going to school. It should have been thrown into a large basket near the kitchen door, with Harry thinking the wind should blow in the middle.

But today, nothing succeeded. Dudley and Peres are great all day long in an empty closet, without the need for cake, cabbage, or the Lady’s bed. Higgs.

She complained about her cooperation with Aunt Netanya. He was complaining about things: Harry’s staff, the board, Harry, Parliament, Harry, and the banks were just their favourites. This morning was a motorcycle.  
“...young people, like crazy people, are guests,” he said while releasing them.  
“I dream of a motorcycle,” Harry said with a thought. “Is flying”:  
Uncle Vernon fell in front of his car. Returning to the chair, Harry whispered to him, his face was like a giant moustache, “All motorcycles.”  
Dudley and Pierce laugh.  
“I know, no,” Harry said. “It’s just a dream.” But he hoped he wouldn’t say anything. If Dorcas hates more than one question, he does not discuss it in any way, whether they are dreaming or punching, they will think they will. You get dangerous ideas.

It’s a sunny Saturday and the zoo was full of heat. Doorless buys ice cream at the door of Dudley and Ill’s, asked the sheriff in the van if she can go buy cheap lemon pop ice forever. When Harry saw himself painting like a Dudley, Harry didn’t think much of it, not good, but good. But he wasn’t blonde.

Harry has been trying his best for a long time. They’re afraid to be a few miles from Darrell, so Dodd and Pierre, who had begun slaughtering the animals at lunch, found their favourite photos. They feed on dodley consumed at the animal restaurant, and when Dudley ran away, they bought Aunt Ernst and under Harry’s blanket of ice cream, let Harry finish first.

Harry needs to know what is right and what has happened.

After lunch they left for the crawler’s house. The atmosphere was cold and dark, with light windows with walls. Behind the glass, lizards and snakes strike against trees and peek into pieces of stone. Dudley and Pierre want to see large, poisonous cube of men, an artificial disaster. Dadley found the country’s largest snake. The man’s cousin’s car crashed into his trash twice, but in the meantime he had no sense of humour. It was actually very sleepy. Dudley turned his nose into a glass, a bright brown coil.  
“Act,” he whispered to his father. Uncle Vernon grabbed the cup, but the snake did not disappoint.  
“Do it again,” Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon hit the glass with toys, but the bear continued.  
“It’s disturbing,” Dudley revealed. She is going

Harry went into the tank and looked at the snake. No wonder he died alone. No society is in a rush to work all day with a fool. Worse than a bedroom-like closet, where only guest Aunts Petunia is standing at the door. Somehow he visited the rest of the house.  
Suddenly the snake opens his eyes wide. Slowly, he raised his head until Harry’s eyes widened. He gave a hint. Harry looked at her. Then he quickly looked around to see if there was anyone around him. They didn’t. He dragged the snake again. The snake bites her head with Uncle Ernone and Dudella, then looks at the ceiling.  
He looked at Harry with a clean face, “I can handle it all the time.”  
“I know,” Harry laughed at the glass, not sure what he heard. “That should be very embarrassing.”  
The snake hit him violently.  
\- Where are you? Harry asked. The snake is on a small road. He stuck the snake’s tail in the cup. Harry watched.  
“Kingntonoruba, Brazil.”  
Are you happy  
Jill Fake and Harry Pee sign:  
“These monsters were dragged into the zoo.”  
“I know - are you Brazil?”  
Play with Harry when the snake’s head explodes. Two men fell as a result of the silent noise.  
Duridin, Mrs. Dorley. After breakfast! Didu arrived soon. “By the way,” Harry shuffled his ribs. Harry fell down on his knees in fear. What happened after that happened very quickly and no one saw it: someone jumped on a cat glass and broke it. Give him money to kill them. The big “voodoo” has disappeared. A big snake rolled up and rolled to the ground. All the people chanted slogans around the house. History is tired of dating. If the snake was faster than a hare, Harry can break Harry into a low voice: “Brazil, I’m here...morning, amigo.” 

There was tension in the house of journalist Fox. “But mirror,” he said, “did you go to the mirror?” Zoo director Aston Pentagon apologized and made sweet tea with his paternal uncle. Dodd Pierce couldn’t help it. Harry had done nothing but throw a snake without a plastic heel, but everyone said how Dudley Pierce had sworn how many knees he had on his feet. But most importantly Pierre said, “Harry spoke to him, wasn’t he?” It was quiet enough to say. 

Vernon waited for Uncle Perry to leave Harry without leaving home. He’s angry, he’s talking. Before falling into the chair he could say, “Yeah, that’s a simple truth - no food.” The settlement of German Patagonia and the way before it progressed, and it was enough to fly spiritually. Then enter the cave garden when the clock arrives. He wasn’t sure how to use it, and the bucket was still sleeping. Previously she was unable to run the kitchen. 

She has been in crisis with the Dursley blockade since she was a teenager. Unfortunately for ten years, and as I can remember from my childhood, he was killed in an automobile accident. Occasionally, it felt strange when he closed his long-standing memory in the closet: green light and high colour inside him. He acknowledged that this was a disaster, but he can see his face through the green light, but not so much. He did not forget his parents in his memory. The Germans and aunts did not comment on the matter, except where prohibited. Painting at home is nice. 

Harry had a dream, and he dreamed of someone who loved the unknown. But nothing happened. Dursel was his only child. Some people think they have an informant out of the way (if they want to). The guest grabs a yellow-orange pencil and glues it. Knowing that someone is unfortunately sane, don’t try to force Harry to leave his brothers and sisters in the market. The woman was wearing a green suit on her bus, a long coat, she waved her hand and remained silent. In the morning they named the old man a traditional pink royal, and he was the most important of these men. There’s something good about these guys trying to look at Harry. 

Harry doesn’t go to school. Everyone knows that Dudley talks about Harry Potter and the old classics, and we don’t want anyone to be part of a controversial group.


End file.
